how did you now i was kaoru?
by evilpanda96
Summary: Haruhis cousin Audrey arrives at Ouran and Kaoru falls in love while trying to help fix her troulbed past. lemons later on...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at an ouran high school host club story. But the story and plot is pretty solid.**

**Pairing- Karou x OC **

**Disclaimer- I do not own ouran….**

**The OC characters name is Audrey it is pronounced (Awe-dr-e) **

**This takes place about the next semester after the last episode. This is based on the anime only… **

**$ % $ % $ % $ % $ % $ % $ % $ % $ % $ % $ % $ % $**

**Audeys POV for now…**

I towed my suitcase behind me into the train station. With the other hand I held cell phone to my cheek; I was talking with my cousin, Haruhi.

After my parents divorced my mom started drinking and it all went downhill. She started drinking a lot, and staying out really, late. And almost every night she would come home with a new man. After a while I stopped trying to lean their names.

I just called them all guy. They would be gone the next day anyway.

Then about two months ago my older brother called child welfare and I lived with him for a week or two. But he is leaving for the states and so my slightly creepy transvestite uncle said he would take me in. At least until the end of semester.

"I will see you soon Haruhi, bye."

I hung up and slipped my cell phone into my pocket. I smiled to myself; it will be awesome to hang with her again. She also said her friends at the host club can't wait to meet me, and that I am welcomed at the host club… whatever that means.

When we were little, when I visited we always called each other sister. Because we both had long brown hair and a cute little smile. That was it for resemblance. But her eyes are chocolate brown, while mine are hazel green.

I handed the man my ticket and I claimed aboard the train and decided take a nap.

Three hours later.

# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $

Karous POV

We all sat at the train station waiting for Haruhis cousin Audrey, we asked why she was coming to stay with her and Haruhi told us because of family reasons. Tamaki has already talked with her on the phone once.

As I turns out she is a commoner like Haruhi, she is also the same age as Haruhi. She lived in the country side all her life. And for some reason, Tamaki even told us she even has a pet gold fish named skip. We had no idea what a gold fish was, so we goggled it. As it turns out it is a little gold fish that live in a bowl that most commoners have as pets. Tamaki was unbelievably curios he dragged all of us to a pet shop to get one. Its name is prince.

Haruhi checked her watch and looked over at the group of people getting off the train then smiled. We all followed her gaze.

Out of the crowd walked a tall and slender girl.

She was probably about one fourth a foot taller than Haruhi. When she looked around her shoulder length chocolate locks swished around her heart shaped face. She wore a purple and white striped jacket over a navy blue tank top and faded blue skinny jeans, and black flip-flops.

She spotted us and began to walk over; I could make out her details.

Her eyes were an unbelievable shade of hazel green and a smile that could even make a blind man see again. Her nails were painted gold with red and green sparkles put over them. Her fingers weren't long and slender like Haruhis but they were more the less feminine working hands. They were still beautiful.

I felt my eyes bug out of my head as she came closer. She was beautiful.

"Oh my god, Haruhi is that you?" She set her shoulder bag by her feet so she could hug Haruhi. After they let go the two turned to us and she introduced us. "Audrey I would like you to meet-"

"Audrey!" Hunny tackled her and knocked them both to the floor. Instead of screaming she laughed and ruffled his hair. 'HE he, you must be Hunny." They got up and Mori approached them. "I am Mori, Hunnys 'cousin." They shook hands Tamaki introduced himself to her with a rose. Koyoua and her shook hands briefly, and then Audrey turned to us.

"And you two must be Karou and Hikarou." My brother and I just nodded then we both smirked. "But which one is which?" she frowned and shrugged. "I don't know." We smiled and I held out my hand. "I am Karou and this is my brother Hikarou."

Audrey looked at us for a minute and then smiled. She reached out and shook both our hands. Tamaki came up behind us and picked up her bag. "Well we better get going, the limo is waiting." Audrey turned around and looked at him. "Limo?"

10 min later

"I have never been inside a limo!" Audrey said looking out the window of Tamaki's limo. Haruhi looked at her and smirked. "Well get used to it. Every guy in this limo has one and none of them like it when I walk home."

Tamaki leaned back and asked her "will you be joining us in the host club this semester?" she looked at him funny. "Host club?" The blond smiled at her. "The club I told you about over the phone. "

Koyoua said as he typed away on his laptop. "Yes, ever since Haruhi told everyone at Ouran that she was a girl. Renge suggested we also have a girl's side to our host club. So far it consists of Renge and Haruhi." She cocked her head to the side and looked at her cousin.

"Why is that?"

Haruhi frowned and looked at her. "Every other girl that comes to join faints when the boys give them the questionnaire." She started laughing, and then Hunny asked. "Why are you giggling?"

She calmed down and looked at the small blond. "Fan girls and Fan boys make me smile."

The limo came to a halt…

We all climbed out of the limo. And the back hatch opened and Audrey went back and started to pull out a bag. I walked p behind her and took the bag out of her hands. "Let me get it, I can carry it for you." She smiled at me and nodded. "Thanks Karou"

I looked at her speechless. _How did she know that I was Karo_u_? _

We walked up the stairs and Haruhis dad was standing in the door way_._ We greeted him and he pointed to the bathroom and her room, and we went in. Haruhi and the rest of the guys talked with Haruhis dad while I followed Audrey into the bathroom.

She turned around and unzipped her bag and pulled out a toothbrush and started to put away her toiletries. So I asked her. "Back at the limo how did you know I was Karou?" she turnaround and shrugged and tapped her left ear with her index finger.

"I have a very keen sense of hearing. You and Hikarou's voices are different. Not a lot but just enough to notice which is which." She smirked and closed her bag and we headed to the bed room. She took one of the bags out of my hand and started to unpack.

Out fell and black and red bra… I felt blood spurt out of my nose like confetti and I fell to the fllor like a rock. She poked her head out the door.…

"Hikarou, I think you might need to drag your brother back out to the limo"…

**$ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # **

**I did super good in this chapter…. Rate and review I also accept flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two, everyone. And I plan on having a lemon or two in this story. But as some of you may know I have let you down in the department for other stories. BUT NOT THIS TIME! And there will be other pairings. : Cough TamaHaru Cough! :**

**I have decided to change the date of this story. It is Hunny and Moris last year and the rest are in their third year.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ouran in any kind of way.**

**On with the story….**

**# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ **

_Beep… beep… beep… SLAM!_

"Today's the day!"

Audrey sat up, yawned and got out of bed. She walked across the small hall way and into Haruhis room. Haruhi was getting their uniforms out of the closet. She handed Audrey a black skirt that went to about mid thigh, a white button up long sleeved shirt and a black tie, also a purple ouran uniform jacket. Then she handed her some black knee socks and some black dress shoes.

"I thought we had to where those retarded yellow dresses." Audrey said looking at her new uniform. While Haruhi pulled out her new uniform. "You can, girls are given a choice for uniforms. Most of them just decide to wear dresses. Only a handful of girls wear these uniforms."

Audrey left and went into her room to change. She was putting away her hair straitener when Haruhi walked in and asked. "Audrey can I borrow a bra, mine are all dirty." Audrey nodded and tossed her a white and blue polka doted bra.

"I can't wear this."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm not a C cup I'm only a B cup."Audrey pulled her into a dramatic hug. "Oh my god you poor thing. Don't worry, I got the perfect thing for you." She pulled away and rummaged through her bag until she came up and showed Haruhi a purple lacy see through bra. "Sorry it's the only B cup I have."

Haruhi shakily nodded and left the room to get dressed. Audrey bent down and tied her shoes and went into the kitchen for a quick breakfast. She grabbed a bagel out of a basket on the table and looked out the window to see and limo waiting for them and a tall blond man walking up the stairs in to her the apartment.

Tamaki knocked twice and came in. "I take it Haruhis father left for work already?" Audrey nodded between chews. ": Chew: Haruhis still getting: chew: dressed. She will be in a sec.: Chew:" the tall blond nodded and Haruhi came out seconds later and fixed her tie.

The three left for ouran high school.

Later on that day…

Karou walked down the halls of ouran high school on his way to English class.

When he walked in he saw Audrey sitting at a desk writing something down in her notebook. He sat down in the desk beside her. "What are you doing?" she looked up and smiled and replied. "I'm just drawing." She put her colored pencils away. And looked at the boy next to her.

"Karou, have you seen the haunting in Connecticut, yet?"

He shook his head. "No, why?"

Audrey shrugged. "Oh, I'm just wondering. It's on DVD and I haven't gotten to see it. It looks really scary." She gave him an innocent smile and she got out her other notebook and started taking notes.

Later that very same day…

Audrey followed Haruhi into the music room and sat down beside her. Tamaki stood in front of her and pointed at her. She looked at his finger making her go cross eyed. "Are you ready for you test to see if you are worthy of joining the host club. Koyoua sat down in a chair beside her and asked her a set of questions.

"Do you have braces?"

"No"

"What cup size are you?"

"Umm, excuse me?"

"Never mind, have you ever gotten love letters?"

"Ya, I would get like six every month."

Koyoua stood up and walked over to the tall blond and whispered in his ear.

"She fits all the qualifications."

Tamaki nodded and pushed Hunny in front of her and handed him a piece of cake. He knocked the cake out of his hands and Hunny started to cry.

"My cake, I want my cake." Then Hunny gave her the cutest sad look ever. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead and got up, walked across the room and got him another slice of cake. The tall blond Watched and said.

"Interesting."

While walking back over and giving Hunny his cake Audrey looked at him. "What?" Tamaki shrugged, "Well, usually other girls will cry and start shrieking. Audrey shrugged, "I used to baby sit kids as cute as Hunny."

Tamaki stood up and placed a hand on both twins shoulder. "Good, but you can handle the finale test." And with that Tamaki handed her a box of cookies. She took one and ate it. Karou leaned in and took a bite off the other end of the cookie. And Hikarou walked over and licked the side of her cheek.

They both smirked…

Audrey twitched…

The rest stood up and threw confetti at her.

"You did it!" they all yelled.

Audrey broke out of her twitch trance and smile in triumph. She passed the test for the host club.

_I did it…_

_# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ #_

_That's it for chapter 2. Did you all like it????????????_


	3. Chapter 3

And I am truly sorry for such a late update. And stuff I will explain it in the next chapter….

Disclaimer I don't own Ouran high school host club!!

And I am changing Audreys name to Hina; I thought that Audrey was just too much of an American name.

Chapter name… becoming a host, introducing the spiritual type.

# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ #$ $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ V # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $# #$#$ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ #

"Are you sure this is really necessary?" Hina asked from across the music room, while Tamaki and the rest of the host club sat on the other side of the room. He set his tea down and stood up and strolled over to her, and she stopped walking around in little circles.

"Of course it is, by the end of today you have to have all of the necessities and qualities of a host. By learning balance, charm and then finding what kind of type you are." Then she asked while he put another book on her, making the count three books. "What do you mean, type?"

"Well, if you must ask…. (Snapped his fingers.) Gentlemen."

Karou and Hikarou set down there video games and Hunny finished his cake and hopped on Moris back. Koyoua set turned off his lap top, Haruhi put down her book and they all walked over and each grabbed one book off the table. Mori put a book another book on her head.

"I'm the strong silent type." Mori grunted.

Hunny crawled onto his shoulders and put a picture book about cakes on her head "And I'm the boy Lolita type, Hina-Chan!"

The twins each set a book on her head and did one of those weird identical movement things. "We're the mischievous type."

Koyoua sighed and lightly set the book on the stack of books that adorned her head while she angrily protested. "I'm supposed to be the cool type."

Then Haruhi stood up in her tippy toes and slid the book on to the pile while Hina muttered, "Ungrateful cousin." Then Haruhi stood back. "Normal type."

Then last Tamaki dramatically gestured to himself and put the last book on her head. "AND I am the prince type, so what type are you?!"

Hina angrily huffed and reached up and straitened the pile of books stacked on her head. "I don't know just let me think."

The twins walked up to her and lightly tapped her forehead, "Well start thinking." And she fell flat on her face. She was about to yell when Tamaki held out his hand. "Were expecting a lot from you, rookie." She smiled and took his hand and he helped her up.

* * *

"And this is how you properly carry a tray, usually to your waiting customer." Karou said while he showed her to carry the tray full of tea cups.

She smirked and took the tray out of his hands. "I'm not handicapped; I can handle carrying a tray"

She walked over and set it down on the coffee table where Tamaki was sitting. "Anything else Tamaki?"

She smiled and pulled a strand in chocolate colored hair behind one ear.

Just then he got a weird glint in his eye and he jumped from his seat and pulled her into an unnaturally tight bear hug. "Oh my god, Hina that was so CUTE!"

"Tamaki… you crushing…me."

"Ohh my god Hina what you did was so adorable, you really do share the same blood with Haruhi!" he yelled crushing her small body.

"I said you're crushing me… LET GO!"

The fingers of her left hand arched like claws and she dug them into his chest and an odd ratcheting sound could be heard around the room, they sounded sort of sounded like gears.

Tamaki spun counter clock wise across the room and collided with a marble pillar. Everyone just stared at her in both fear and awe. She finally realized she was being watched and her face turned red and she looked at her feet nervously.

"Sorry about that, he'll wake up in about ten minutes."

"Are you a super hero Hina-Chan?" honey asked as he cowered behind Mori.

"Are you?" Moris repeated.

"What the _hell_ was that?" the twin cried in unison.

"Wow, I never knew he could fly so far." Haruhi mused.

Koyoua looked up from his laptop and went back to work, not caring that his closest friend was lying in a pile across the room.

Renge walked into the room with a bag of instant coffee for the twins "What did I miss." (HAHA… oh Renge.)

Hina fidgeted and scratched the back of her head. "Uh, Ya, I can sort of…. Do that, it's actually normal for me."

Hikarou looked at her in shock. "Normal? You sent the boss more than 20 feet across the room! How did you do it?"

She giggled slightly and went and sat between the twins and twirled a strand of hair between her fingers.

"Well you could say I am what you could call a medium. And I'm just able to do that, you know how I sent Tamaki flying, I call it a soul purge. And I can tell everything about a person by just reading there hand."

"Now way?" Karou said.

She smirked and held out her hand. "Give me your hand."

She took his hand in hers and ran her finger lightly over the palm of his right hand and it sent shivers up his spine, and she got a fair off look in her eyes as she dazed off into space.

"You have a twin brother."

"I already know that…"

She sighed and continued. "Your full name is Karou Edmond Hitachien. You favorite color is green; you love fall, and homemade lemon bars." She ran her index finger over the pulse on his wrist and let out a girly "EEEEEEEE! And you're going to fall in love real soon."

She giggled lightly and her eyes refocused. She held up her other hand looked at her painted nails. "And that's about it… oh ya, and I can contact the dead, and I sort of see them from time to time." When no one responded she looked at her feet and frowned.

_They must think I'm freak._

"Don't worry, Hina, you have no idea how odd is gets around here." Koyoua told her.

She looked up from her feet and smiled. "I bet it does."

"Are you ready for the final test?" Tamaki said as he tried standing up. When he gained his composure her pointed to the ceiling as fire woks went off behind him.

"You're final test in merely a back up, you will have to figure out how stop the twins from fighting in less the ten minutes, either that or before they run out of furniture to throw."

"Uh, Furniture?"

"Poi poi poi poi poi poi poi poi poi poi poi poi!" Hikarou yelled.

"POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI!" yelled

"You can't be serious?" Hina slouched forward as Tamaki nodded.

"I'd hurry the clock is tick and there is only so much they can through. With that he left to hide behind the barricade with the rest of the host club.

Seven minutes later.

"POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI!"

"POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI!"

Hina sat with Hunny on the top of the still growing pile of furniture that was being thrown by the Hitachien brothers. She had a massive headache from thinking when it came to her.

"Where are you going Hina-chan?" he asked as she jumped off the pile and over to the book shelf full of encyclopedias.

She grabbed two rather large ones, walked over to where the twins were now in each other's faces screaming. She raised up her arms jumped up and bashed each twin on the head. Soul purged them both and yelled.

"STOP YOUR BITCHING!" she beat them over their heads once more and knocked them to the floor.

She held the books in her hands ready to strike again. "If you two do NOT shut up right now I swear until I graduate from Ouran academy, I will make both your lives hell do you understand?"

"Crystal…" they both answered.

She smiled and turned around to the barricade. "You all can come out now, I'm done."

Four audible sighs could be heard behind the barricade.

Tamaki, Mori and Haruhi and Koyoua came out from behind the wall of sandbags and wire. Haruhi looked shocked, Mori still looked stoic but wide eyed, Tamaki was still weary of his surrounding and Koyoua still looked normal.

Tamaki shivered and said. "I guess you're ready to be host."

Hina laughed and looked at the French. "Can I be the spiritual type."

(Role credits)

* * *

Omg I am so sorry for the late update up the next one is already half done.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the yet again late update. School has started and well...Arghhh shut up I know already..

My writing inspiration twiddles, he looked like a gothic raggedy Andy doll. And I lost him for a while and I stopped writing for a bit soooo…

Audreys name will be changed to Hina… I decided that Audrey was too much of an American name.

Disclaimer… I don't own ouran..

It's been almost a month since chapter three...

* * *

Hina silently walked beside Tamaki on their way to the host club, since they had home room together. She looked up at the French teen. "So Tamaki explain the cosplaying thing to me again."

He turned around dramatically and he also added movements to what he was saying in only a way that he would do. "WELL, We the host club love to enjoy entertaining young girls, but in your case boys. We love to bring a change of scenery to our dreary music room, by bringing the vacation to the host club!"

He finished the last sentence by twirling around and then dancing around oddly in a little circle. He held out his hand and yelled over the crowd of people who were now starting to gather around the two. "Hina, dance with me!"

She stole a glance at the crowd of people around them and shrugged. "Sure thing Tamaki it's only peer pressure." She followed him down the hall skipping in unison.

"So what's the theme?" she yelled mover their random singing.

"Anime!" he yelled. (Ironic don't you think?)

When they got there every one else was already dressed.

Honey ran over from where he was sitting eating his cake and he wrapped his arms around her legs. "Hina-Chan, Guess who I am. I'm Edward Erlic from full metal alchemist!"

He wore a red long jacket and black pants and shirt and vest. He also wore a white glove in his right hand. "Takashi was supposed to be Alphonse but he's not feeling well so he's at home."

Hikarou was dressed as Gaara from naruto, and Karou was dressed as Lelouch from code geass. Koyoua was dressed as death the kid from soul eater.

Hina followed Tamaki into a slightly smaller room in the back and it was full of instruments.

On each side of the room there was another door on was labeled girls costumes and boys' costumes. Tamaki shrugged and began walking over to the boy one. "The girls must still be changing." She nodded and went in to the girls' one.

Renge was just pulling on her tube top, by the looks of it she was dressing as Winry from the same anime Hunny was doing. Haruhi had a look of shear annoyance on her face it looked like the male hosts had already chosen her costume for her she was going as Zoey from Tokyo mew mew in mew mew form.

Renge finished and sat Hina down in a chair. And picked out three costumes. "Do you want to go as Kairi from kingdom hearts two or hinata from naruto? Or C.C from code geass?"

Hina closed her eyes spun around in the chair and reached out for one and when she opened her eyes she opened them she saw she was holding onto C.C costume.

* * *

Karou rubbed his left eye for the fiftieth time in ten minutes. "Damn contact" he muttered under his breath. He sat beside his twin on one of the many couches.

"And the prince has arrived!" Tamaki declared as he entered the music room. It looks like he's going as light from death note.

Renge came out followed by Hina, was dressed as C.C from code geass too. "Oh c'mon Haruhi, you look cute."

"I look _way_ too girly."

But you _are_ a girl may I remind you?"

"…… Fine"

When she stepped out you could hear a pin drop it was so quiet.

Three words they all thought. _Oh. My. GOD._

"Wow Haru-chan you look way cute." Hunny giggled from across the room. "Thanks" she muttered and sat down in a chair and fidgeted with her dress.

* * *

"Hunny you've almost grown a whole foot since last year." a blond hired girl said to hunny.

a rather large group of girls were crowed around hunnys table as he chowed away at his cake.

"A foot and a half Actaully Wendy." beamed the not so smaall hunny. (I wanted him to mature a bit, i cant fully grasp the concept of hunny.)

he put down his fork and raided his arms above his heada nd yelled. "I'll be as biga as takashi on day!"

then all the girls squeled and fainted.

* * *

"Wow, it so cool having you here, Hina." One girl told her.

"Ya, it's like having another set of twins." the other told her.

Hina sat around a table with Haruhi, she chatted happily about books with one of her male customers. Hina turned scarlet, "Well don't expect us to go all twincest on you." The two girls frowned. "Don't you like twincest?"

Haruhi was now I the conversation. Hina held up her hands in defense. "Don't get me wrong, I mean I love incest and yaoi as much as the next guy. But… when they get all, Twincesty I, just want to look way."

'Oh, alright…"the girls said.

Hina sighed and took a sip of her tea. She muttered to herself. "Sometimes I just don't understand this place."

"Hina are you going to the dance for the cherry blossom festival?" she set down her tea and rested her chin on her hands and said. "I don't really know, I might."

"Oh Hina you should go, it's really fun, you can dance talk eat the wonderful food."

"So if I don't go you guys won't let me live it down, huh?"

"Nope

* * *

Well here's chapter 4 yay!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own ouran

OMG every one needs to tell your mom you love them when you're done ready this chapter, my mom just bought me the second volume of maximum ride manga. I am so thankful… And Nudge looks like a hooker…

**Talk talks talking- twins are speaking in unison.**

* * *

Hina ran a comb through Haruhis short choppy hair as she thought of how to style it. She tugged lightly down in her short hair to see how short it was, it went to the bottom of her chin.

Hina let go and went to her room, she grabbed her white hair straitener with the red cherries all over with the red iron. She plugged it in and while it heated up she ran a brush through her hair, when it was done warming up she took it and quickly straitened Haruhis hair.

"_Let me out, let me out, I am suffocating. I can't live without, (this all behind!)"_

She tossed Haruhi some cherry lip gloss as she grabbed her cell phone.

"sup-"

"I DEMAND YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO HARUHI?!" Yelled Tamaki from the other end of the line.

Hina held the cell phone away from her ear and she yelled into the phone. "Sorry Tamaki, I let you dance with Haruhi when we get to dance." And she flipped it shut. When she turned around Haruhi was already pulling on her plain peach pink dress. She sighed and pulled the rubber band out of her hair.

"I better get ready as well."

* * *

"Welcome young ladies." Said Tamaki as two girls entered the ball room of Ouran Academy

"Hello Tamaki!" they said back. Tamaki sighed and looked at his watch and let out a groan. "Where are they?"

"**Who?" **The twins asked.

"Hina and Haruhi, they're supposed to be here greeting out guests." he answered back.

"Tama-chan I think I see them. There the ones walking up the court yard. HINA-CHAN, HARU-CHAN OVER HERE!" the one in the pale green dress who was spinning around waved at them and grabbed the girl in the peachy pink dress and ran towards them still waving.

"HI GUYS!" Hina yelled as she made her way over.

"Hi Haruhi, hi Hina." Hikarou said

Karou was about to speak with his brother in unison but he was rendered speechless by what was in front of him.

"So what do ya think?" Hina asked as she spun around.

She wore a plain long sleeved powder green long dress. But the sleeves were dark green and the skirt part flowed out as she spun around, and her rustic brown hair was pulled up in a pony tail and she curled it. She also wore silver flats on her feet.

"You look… beautiful…"

She blushed and looked at her feet. "Awww thanks Karou; you look good in your suit."

Karou wore a blue and dark blue pins stripe suite while his brother wore an orange suit, Hina grabbed his hand and smiled as she pulled him into the ball room. "Come on, our guests are waiting."

**3 4 5 4 3 4 5 4 3 45 4 3 4 5 4 3 4 5 6 7 6 5 4 3 4 54 3 4 5 4 3 4 5 4 34 34e3**

Later on…

"I don't like all those men terrorizing our dolls (Haruhi and Hina)" Karou said as she stood from afar with his twin.

A large group of men stood around Hina and Haruhi all asking if they would like to dance. Hina was in protecting Haruhi. "Sorry, but I already danced with a lot of you gentle men, and I'm sort of on break."

"C'mon Hina, how about a gorgeous man like me dances with a gorgeous girl like you? " Asked one of the boys who have been making an attempt to court her recently.

Karou let out a growl and kicked off the pillar he was leaning against, and strode over to where Hina was being held captive by the crowd. He pushed his way through the crowd and stood protectively in front of Hina.

"Back off, back off she's mine." Right when the words left his lips a blush was painted across his face, and then he glanced at Hina out of the corner of his eye. A blush was on her face as well.

The boy from earilier frowned and turned to walk away. "C'mon guys, it seems that the twins have already deemed her as one of their toys." At once, all the men began to back off.

"Thanks" Hina sighed.

Karou frowned, "they'll be back once I'm out of range." He grabbed her hand and began to lead her to the dance floor. "W-what are you doing?" the red head smirked and replied. "Just to prove that you one of MY dolls. You how to ball room dance, right?"

Hina nodded, with a blush still plastered to her face.

Karou put one hand around her waist and took her hand in the other.

When Karou looked at her for some reason he didn't know, it was like they were the only ones there. She stared up at him and blushed, while he did the same thing. Many fan girls AND fan boys stood from afar in jealously.

"Haruhi, it would be an honor, if you would let me dance with you." Out of nowhere Tamaki appeared behind Haruhi.

"No"

"Please, dance with Daddy?"

"No"

"But, but Hina let Karou dance with her."

"It' only so she doesn't get mobbed by guys."

"I will provide you with Fancy tuna if you dance with me."

"… Fine…"

Koyoua, Hunny, Mori and Hikarou dance with fan girls.

By the end of the night Haruhi got her tuna, Hunny had some cake, Hina was protected, and Tamaki got to dance with Haruhi.

* * *

Well here is another chapter… more to come… check out my profile.


End file.
